


Lab Rats

by JJ1564



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt John Sheppard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and Ronon Dex are transported onto an alien spaceship to be observed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubygirl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/gifts).



> Written for the Satedan Grabass John/Ronon Thing-a-Thon and this prompt - "hurt/comfort, PWP, intimacy"
> 
> This is my first Shex fic, please be gentle with me, Shex fans!

It was another day in the lab, time to collect another human to examine. She set the transporter to pick up the human male she had been observing for some time. He was tall, extremely well-built, with was coffee-colored skin and long, thick hair. He was a very fine specimen and she knew she would enjoy observing him more closely.

He was striding across grassland, his comrades ahead of him, as they headed for their aircraft. She locked the transporter beam on him and, to her surprise, the slightly smaller man she had almost chosen, the one with untidy dark hair, suddenly leaped onto her subject, knocking him off his feet and landing on top of him.

It was too late to do anything, so both men were transported to the observation chamber; this had never happened before.

“What the hell?” the larger man protested, “what did you…where the fuck are we?”

They untangled their long limbs and sat up, both looking around in confusion. The smaller man scratched his head and she could see now that he was wounded, his right arm was in a sling and he looked pale and sweaty.

“I have no idea,” the smaller man shrugged, adding “I just saw some kinda beam heading for you and I…reacted.”

“That was pretty stupid, John, you’re already injured,” the larger man growled. Then he got up, surprisingly gracefully, and prowled around the chamber. It was made of reinforced glass, there was no way out unless using the transporter, but he inspected each corner for any sign of weakness.

“You’re welcome,” John retorted with a facial expression that could be a smile or a grimace. She still wasn’t too experienced at reading human expressions.

The larger man knelt down and gently held John’s injured arm, peeling back the bandage and frowning. She understood frowning; it meant he was perplexed or troubled.

“Shit, it looks angry, I think it’s infected,” he sighed.

“Teyla said they put poison on the arrow heads,” John said, more calmly than she felt he should be.

She wanted to observe them, and would release them once she had gathered enough information; but she did not want them to be ill or uncomfortable. She called through to the medic who told her to get a sample of John’s blood so that they could find the right antidote. This would mean more contact than usual with her subjects.

She pressed a switch on her control panel and was about to transport John to the sick bay, when she saw the way the two men looked at each other.

“Sneaky bastards,” the larger man snarled, but his eyes were sorrowful and gentle as he gazed at his comrade, “I’m gonna go back there and kill the lot of them.”

“If we ever get out of this box,” John said with a smile, raising his hand up to stroke the larger man’s face, “feel free to take your revenge, Ronon.” Ronon leaned his head down and rested it on top of John’s; it was such an intimate gesture that she almost felt like she was intruding.

“We’ll get out, and we’ll get you fixed up, I promise,” Ronon vowed, sitting back now and looking at John. “I can’t lose you, Shep.”

She pondered for a moment before opening the communication channel to speak to them.

“Greetings, Ronon and John.” She said, hoping her language skills were sufficient.They both looked up, like they were expecting to see her.  
“We need a sample of John’s blood to detect the poison and produce an antidote,” she explained; “usually I would send John to the sick bay for this, but as you are together, I will send in the necessary equipment.”

“Who the hell are you?” Ronon demanded, standing up and glaring around.

She didn’t answer him; she didn’t usually converse with her subjects at all. She pressed the button that opened up the hatch in the chamber ceiling, sending down a tray containing a syringe to collect John’s blood. It also contained a jug of fresh water, drinking vessels, and some nutri-bars.

“It might be a trick; they might just want your blood for some other reason.” Ronon whispered to John, unaware that she had very good hearing and could clearly hear the smallest sigh and the sound of their heartbeats.

“True, but I don’t think they mean us harm.” John sighed wearily.

“I’m not happy about this, but you’re burning up and I don’t see we have a choice.” Ronon grumbled as he collected the tray, glancing upwards to see if there was an escape route that way, but the chamber had already sealed up.

Once Ronon had obtained the blood sample and placed it on the tray, he sat back down and wrapped his long arm around John’s uninjured shoulder and pulled him in close, to support him and comfort him. She saw how relaxed John was, resting against Ronon and she surmised that they were a couple, which would explain John’s desire to protect his partner, regardless of the risk. John drifted off into a restless sleep, and Ronon lowered him carefully onto the chamber floor.

The medics worked quickly to find the antidote but it still took a few hours to prepare. In that time John’s condition worsened and Ronon gently cared for him, wiping his sweating face with the cool cloths she had sent in, giving him sips of water and talking softly to him. Although it had been hours since their arrival, Ronon hadn’t touched the nutri-bars; she knew he was too worried about John to eat. She watched them closely, Ronon was sitting with John’s head resting on his thigh now, stroking his hair and wiping his face.

“Don’t you go dying on me, you hear?” Ronon pleaded with the semi-conscious John, “Not when we’ve just found each other.”

John groaned and suddenly gripped Ronon’s wrist with his good hand. “I..I need to tell you…” he rasped, his eyes fever-bright as he looked up at Ronon, “need to…”

“Don’t,” Ronon growled, “don’t do the goodbye speech.”

“Not…not going anywhere…not without you,” John managed to reply.

Ronon looked up and shouted, “Help him! Come on, you must have the fucking antidote by now!”

She called through to the medics and luckily they had just completed the antidote. She gave a sigh of relief as she knew John was getting close to death. She opened the communication. “We have it ready, it is in the form of an injection – one should suffice but another may be necessary.”

Ronon was on his feet and over to the tray in seconds, grabbing the syringe and swiftly injecting the antidote into John’s upper arm. Ronon sat back on his heels and waited anxiously; she realized she was holding her breath, almost as anxious as Ronon was to see that the antidote worked. She knew it would only take a few minutes for it to work, but it seemed like hours.

Her superior had warned her about not becoming too involved with her subjects; she was a scientist and a professional. But she had never had two humans to study before, and she was amazed by the love and care they showed to each other. They were tough, capable, deadly warriors, yet they displayed such tenderness to each other; she was intrigued by them.

Ronon had removed the bandage from John’s wounded upper arm earlier, it was only a small scratch as the arrow had barely pierced the skin through John’s protective shirt, but the poison had caused it to become inflamed. The skin around the wound was swollen and red; in contrast, John’s face was pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. As she watched, he started to regain some color in his face and the skin around his wound changed from livid red to pink.

Ronon made a noise that was almost a sob, almost a laugh, and pulled John into his arms, kissing the top of his head, saying, “You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay.” He was sobbing now and once again she felt like an intruder on a private moment.

John groaned and struggled against Ronon’s hold, gasping, “Fuck…Ronon…can’t breathe!”

Ronon laughed and settled John back on the floor. “Sorry, I was kinda relieved,”

“You’re forgiven,” John smiled up at him, then brushed away the tears from Ronon’s face with his fingers. “Hey, my brave Satedan, you’re not crying are you?”

“Satedans don’t cry,” Ronon grumbled, “our eyes just leak sometimes.”

“Come here,” John grinned, patting the floor next to him.

Ronon hesitated, asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess.” John frowned and looked at his wound. It was barely a scratch now, no inflammation at all. “Whatever they gave me did the trick.”

Ronon looked up and grunted “Thanks, now you gonna let us out of here?”

She smiled, relieved that John was going to survive. She was tempted to answer Ronon, but she had already interacted too much with her subjects. Ronon glared upwards waiting for an answer and when none came, he shrugged and dropped onto the floor next to John.

“I’m tired,” John yawned, “and you must be too, let’s snuggle.”

“I told you before, Satedans do not snuggle!” Ronon retorted sounding annoyed but smiling too.

“My Satedan does,” John grinned and soon his head was on Ronon’s chest, with Ronon’s strong arms around him. John fell asleep almost instantly, but Ronon lay awake for a while.

She was about to take a break, as sleeping humans were not that interesting, when Ronon whispered “I love you, John Sheppard. I never thought I would love anyone after Melena,” He shifted his body slightly, causing John to give a little sigh, and once he was settled, Ronon drifted off to sleep too.

A few hours later, John woke up and she smiled as she clearly heard his stomach rumbling. He pushed himself up off of Ronon and looked down at his shoulder. The wound was completely healed, and he lifted his arm gingerly, testing its strength. He smiled when he realized it was back to normal. Ronon stretched and groaned, his stomach loudly growling too.

“You okay?” he mumbled, still half asleep.

“I seem to be fine.” John replied, leaning down to kiss Ronon lightly on his forehead. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Who else is gonna look after your sweet ass?” Ronon replied.

“That’s not where the wound was,” John teased.

“No, but it’s very sweet,” Ronon grinned, sitting up. “I’m starving; I hope they’ve got more than fucking nutri-bars on offer.”

John got up, stretching out his arms and his back, then heading to the tray. As Ronon feared, it was only nutri-bars, but she knew they contained all that a human required in terms of calories and nutrition, even if they were not appetizing.

“So, do you want maple syrup, pancakes and bacon or sausage, hash browns and egg?” John enquired, raising his eyebrow.

“Very amusing,” Ronon sighed, catching the bar John threw across to him. He looked upwards again and called out “any chance of coffee?”

They ate two bars each and drank the whole jug of water between them. It was then that she realized she had not added the shower and toilet to the chamber, so she pressed another switch and the corner of the chamber moved inwards, a small shower and toilet cubicle appearing in the space.

John and Ronon blinked in surprise, then John gave a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck for that, I was about to use the jug!”

“And people call me a barbarian!” Ronon chuckled.

John relieved himself and then returned to Ronon, pulling him to his feet. “I know we’re being watched and I know you probably feel like a lab rat, like I do, but I nearly died and I need to feel alive again.” He reached up, his hand closing around the back of Ronon’s head, pulling him down for a kiss.

She sat on the edge of her seat, she had never witnessed sexual interaction between humans before; she knew it was very different to her own experience. Her kind only had one sex, there were no males or females, and they could all give birth. However, they only had one child each to keep the population stable. They mated, but changed mates frequently; they had no concept of marriage or life-long commitment. Mating was pleasurable, but ‘love’ was not something they experienced.

“I don’t care who’s fucking watching,” Ronon broke away from the kiss to growl, then lifted John off his feet. She knew it was something they had done before, as John immediately wrapped his long legs around Ronon. They kissed for a few minutes, Ronon walking a few feet to lean John against the wall, then John whispered “shower?”

Ronon nodded and let go of John; they both started to disrobe and were soon naked, gazing at each other like it was their first time, drinking in their long muscular bodies, their various scars, the way their chests heaved in anticipation and the way their penises seemed to grow longer and fatter.

She almost had her nose to the screen now; she had no idea that the penis did that, it was very…captivating. She thought it would just slot into the female, or the male, as her own sexual organs did. Now she understood why some of the men she had observed stroked their own penis and groaned in pleasure.

Ronon crowded in on John again and half-lifted, half-dragged him into the small shower. The water fell down onto their heads and their bodies, as they kissed again and stroked each other’s wet bodies with their hands. They were pressed close together, chest to chest and she altered the angle of the camera so she could see their penises rubbing together, getting harder still. She could hear the elevation of both their heart-beats and their breathing was heavier than usual. This would be their arousal; she was familiar with that feeling, at least.

Ronon broke away from the kiss and grabbed John’s shoulders, turning him around so his body was pressed against the shower wall. “Fuck, fuck, Shep, you don’t know, don’t know how fucking scared I was,” Ronon muttered as he ran his hands down John’s back, lovingly caressing his buttocks and then, to her absolute surprise, he parted John’s cheeks and stuck his finger into John’s hole. John groaned and shoved his ass back towards the finger, obviously wanting more.

She looked at her own hand, so similar to the human hand; she had never placed that inside another body, and wondered how it could feel pleasurable.

John moaned as Ronon added a second finger; John’s penis was starting to produce small drops of liquid from the tip, then when Ronon added a third finger, growling “come for me,” into John’s ear, his penis became rigid and more liquid spurted from it. This would be the semen, she guessed; she didn’t know why humans produced seed and eggs almost constantly, as her species produced just one egg and one seed when they reached their twenty-fifth year. Mating was for pleasure and for companionship; they did not have families like humans, so mating afforded a closeness and intimacy they would otherwise lack.

Her mind had wandered a little, but was brought back to the scene on her screen as Ronon gave a loud growl and John’s breathing became more uneven. Ronon was guiding his penis inside John now, as John gasped out a mixture of “yes, yes”, “there, yes,” and “Ronon!”

Ronon grunted as he thrust his penis further inside John, gripping the smaller man’s hips tightly. John’s hands were against the shower wall, his face pressed against it too now. She thought it must be a very uncomfortable position to be in, but John was still urging Ronon on and his penis was growing hard again, so he seemed to be enjoying it. Humans are so strange, she thought once again.

Ronon thrust hard inside John then stopped, his body shaking, and he gave a loud groan followed by a sigh as he held onto John’s hips for a few moments, before pulling out. The water was still running, and he shook his mane of hair, sending water droplets flying in all directions. John was slumped against the wall and looked like on the verge of collapsing, but Ronon turned him around once more, kissing him and running his hand over John’s hardening penis. Ronon stopped briefly to turn off the water, then dropped to his knees, again holding onto John’s hips.

John groaned and grabbed a handful of Ronon’s hair, leaning back against the wall. Ronon stroked John’s penis, gazing up at him as he did so. John’s eyes were closed, but he opened them and smiled down at Ronon, nodding and gasping out “yeah, do it, please, please, suck my dick.”

Ronon grinned then turned his attention back to John’s penis – or dick, as he had called it. She frowned – wasn’t Dick a shortened version of the human name Richard? Why would men refer to their penis in this way? However, her attention was drawn back to the screen, as Ronon licked the tip of John’s dick, making him shudder. She inched closer to the screen, unable to believe what she was seeing. Ronon took one hand from John’s hips, and started to caress his dick while licking his testicles. She couldn’t imagine how this could be pleasurable, but John was moaning in ecstasy and thrusting his hips. Then Ronon started to lick John’s dick and John panted “do it, do it,” again.

Ronon smiled up at John, licking his hard dick almost daintily and John cursed him, saying “You fucking tease! Do it, Ronon, please…”

Ronon hesitated, like he was going to tease John further, but she could tell that John was still weak from his ordeal and was barely managing to stay upright. Ronon must have sensed this too, as he whispered “I love you, John,” then opened his mouth and took John inside him, gripping the base of John’s dick with his hand and sucking the tip into his mouth, over and over, getting it deeper inside each time. His hand drew back from the base and started to caress John’s testicles again. John was panting, shaking, his heart rate was seriously high and she feared he was about to have a seizure; then suddenly he looked like he was indeed having a seizure as his body tensed; he gripped onto Ronon’s hair with both fists and screamed “oh fuck, fuck…”

Ronon was swallowing now, she could see the movement of his strong throat and she felt faint as she realized what he was doing; she had no frame of reference for this, it confused and excited her. John’s whole body became limp and he would have fallen if Ronon’s strong hands had not moved to hold his hips and keep him upright.

Ronon pulled away from John, still holding him up, and as he got to his feet he lifted John up, away from the wall and John wrapped his legs around Ronon, just as he had earlier. Ronon kissed him, she could hear them both groaning in pleasure, then carried him back into the main part of the chamber. He released John, who dropped to his knees, completely exhausted.

“Wait there,” Ronon commanded and John nodded, swaying slightly.

Ronon went back into the shower and returned with the towels, spreading one on the floor beneath John then helping him to lay down on it. He dried John’s body off with a smaller towel, and then dried his own. He picked up their discarded clothes, then spotted the sheet she had sent through the hatch for them, thinking they would need it once they had showered.

Ronon grinned and looked up, addressing her, “Hey, did you enjoy that?”

She was taken aback, but found herself smiling and opening the communication to say “Yes, thank you, it was very educational.”

Ronon roared with laughter, his head falling back exposing his long neck, then he wiped his eyes and joined John on the floor, covering them both with the sheet. John was chuckling quietly, too tired to even laugh.

“Hey, John, shall we give her a repeat performance tomorrow?” Ronon asked.

John nodded, shuffling his body up against Ronon’s and letting the bigger man pull him up onto his chest, sighing happily as he rested his head on Ronon’s shoulder.

She watched them both fall asleep once more, and then sat back in her chair. She was looking forward to the repeat performance from her subjects, and planned to ask for a transfer to the sexual interaction program very soon.


End file.
